


Be a Good Boy for Mommy and Daddy

by impiSHy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Incest, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impiSHy/pseuds/impiSHy
Summary: So this is my first time in making a fanfic. I'm sorry if the story is weirdly make. I don't know how to put this to that so.... The grammar may be bad and the story might not make sense in some part but please enjoy it. This is a really weird fanfic and it just pops in my mind. Plsdonthate:'')
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shouyou/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 175





	Be a Good Boy for Mommy and Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time in making a fanfic. I'm sorry if the story is weirdly make. I don't know how to put this to that so.... The grammar may be bad and the story might not make sense in some part but please enjoy it. This is a really weird fanfic and it just pops in my mind. Plsdonthate:'')

"Mommy! Shouyou's home!" 

Koushi happily welcomed his son into his arms and hug him tight. "Is Daddy still not home?" Shouyo tilted his head. Koushi cooed,secretly screaming at his head at how cute his baby Shouyou is. "Not yet baby. We can wait for him together okay?" Shouyou nodded excitedly "Okay Mommy" Then he flash his signature sunshine smile. Suga squealed then hug his son tightly. "Mommy miss you... Give me a kiss." 

Shouyou kiss his mommy in the face, giggling. Koushi smile at his cute son and usher him inside. His son stuck to his side and began telling him stories. Koushi nods and listens. "So then Tobio nii-chan and tsukki nii-chan kiss me in the cheeks as a thank you for helping them." Koushi hand still mid-air, his smile going down for a second then smile again as if nothing happen. "Oh really..." A glint appear in Koushi's eyes as he hands the pancake, drowning in the syrup as per requested by a puppy dog eyed Shouyou, to the waiting hands. Shouyou's eyes twinkled then happily munched the food.

"Yep! *munch Then we play with *munch the-- oh no..." The syrup flows down his chin down to his neck and it pools in his crotch. Some of it drops on the table down to the floor. Shouyou look at his Mommy then shuddered when he see his Mommy's face. "M-m-Mommy..." His face flushed and his eyes watered as his Mommy walks up to him. "My, my shouyo. Look at you. You made a mess again." Koushi smile at him. "What should I do? Hmm..." He looked at him up and down then continue "You've been a really bad boy lately.." he trails "I think you deserve some punishments.. Don't you think so?" Koushi cooed at his adorable son. Shouyou's lips quivered then he answered.

"Yes M-Mommy...". 

"Ok. Put your plate down then go to the living room and wait for me there Okay?"Koushi starts to clean up the mess and Shouyou nodded "I need words." "Y-yes M-mommy..." then meekly stand up and walk.

"Come here baby" Koushi calls as he sat comfortably on the sofa. Shouyou waddled going to Koushi and seated him in his lap facing him. Koushi smiles lovingly "Look at me darling I'm not mad okay?" Shouyou look at him shyly. "R-really Mommy?" "Of course. How could I stay mad to my little Baby." Shouyou smile "But of course you need to be punish munchkin. Look at you. You're a mess. Good boys need to accept their punishment went they did something wrong. You know that right Baby?" Shouyou's face flushed as he looks at him then nodded. "Good boy. Let's clean you up first." Koushi gingerly removed his son shirt. Shouyou just stay seated in his lap.

" 'Kay baby. Give Mommy a kiss."

Shouyou kiss her Mommy. Koushi's hand move to his son's nape inching him closer. His other hand tracing his son's soft back eliciting a moan from the kid. Koushi takes this chance to enter his Shouyou's mouth, his tounge exploring every crevices of it. Shouyou twitch in his lap. Koushi stop then look at his son, his small face red from having no time to breath, eyes twinkling, and his breathing erratic.

"M-Mommy" Koushi shudder and smile "Shouyou my baby." then he kiss his lips this time going down to his chin tasting the syrup. He keeps going lapping the syrup from his neck stopping at his chest to suck his son's pink nipple. " Ahh! Mommy!" Shouyou moans holding on to his Mommy's hair. Koushi moves to the other and lap it again, his other hand laying with the other. "nghh... M-Mommy..." He accidentally tugs making Koushi to look at his son. His cute son looking so erotic in his lap. Flushed faced and panting from the extreme pleasure. Koushi feels the excitement in his crotch.

"Darling.. Your so beautiful. So good for Mommy"

Shouyou flushed even more hugging his Mommy's head to hide his embarrassment. Koushi chuckle and continue trailing from his chest down to his stomach mouthing his soft belly. It continues until it reaches his crotch. Shorts already removed and just in his volleyball briefs. Shouyou tighten his hold on his Mommy's hair as he lapped his crotch area. Koushi's hand keeping holding his narrow hips to avoid him from humping. "Mommy... Hngnhh... Mommy.. Mommy..." Koushi stops as soon as there are no more syrup. Shouyou looked at him with clouded eyes.

"...Mommy...?" Koushi just smiled.

"Okay already cleaned up. Time for punishment." He feel his son shuddered, his hips bucking causing his butt to brush again Koushi's dick. It brings out a moan from Koushi feeling the sudden rush of pleasure from his crotch. He pants then looked at his son then smiled wickedly."Your a really bad boy huh..." He flipped his son on his stomach, his soft firm butt on show for his eyes to feast. Shouyou squealed, a little shocked from being moved. Koushi removed the boxer feeling the smooth skin. Shouyou feeling dazed from what happened ask "M-Mommy?". 

"You've been a really bad baby Shouyou.". 

Koushi hand meet the skin of Shouyou's buttcheeks. Shouyou's eyes go wide, his hand gripping his Mommy's hand as his loud moans overlapped with the slap. "AHH! MOMMY!". 

"Count Sweetie" Koushi instructed as he ready his hand for another one. Shouyou who is still out was awakened from another slap.

"AHH! Ngghhh... M-Mommy...". 

"Baby I said count." Then another slap. Shouyou's face flushed a deeper re the slap cause his eye to stung as he sniffle. Koushi's hand still for a moment then lovingly rub his son's buttock. He murmured. "Darling, what number are we?" He ask his son, kissing his soft orange hair. Shouyou's sniffle lower, not knowing hit to answer. Koushi fingers trace his son's perineum making Shouyou twitch in his lap and a moan spilling from his mouth. "Baby, what number are we?" Shouyou trembled as the finger keep circling his pink hole. He hesitantly answer "*Hic...3..?"

Koushi smiled. "Good boy Baby..." He kiss his nape giving feathery kisses and still massaging his buttock. He raised his hand then another loud moan erupt from his son. He looks at his son to seeing him trembling and back flushed makes his cock harder. He ask "Baby, what number?" He ask gently despite the arousal his feeling. "hngnh..4..*sniffle...". 

"Very good, Baby. Since your being such a good baby for Mommy, this will be your last okay?". 

"*sniffle... Yes Mm-Mommy". 

Suga hums as he ready his hand. A ringing noise echoed the quiet house as his hand landed. Shouyou screams, the painful feeling cause him to tear up. A loud sniffle and a moan came out of his mouth. He doesn't understand why ever time his Mommy or his Daddy did this his peepee ache and his button twitch. The burning from his butt gives him good feelings he can't explain causing him to cry.

"Hngh.. *sniffle... Mommy... *hic... M-Mommy... Hmm*sniffle... M-Mommy.. Mommy..."

Koushi tenderly massage Shouyou's buttocks then he looks at his son. His face flush, his mouth drooling and eyes looking as if it's producing diamonds from all the tears escaping. It causes shiver to Koushi "What is it baby?"

"*sniffle... M-Mommy... Shouyou's... *hic.. peepee is a-aching..."

Koushi lifts Shouyou carefully to make him sit again in his lap. Shouyou follows slumping to his Mommy's chest hugging him as he sniffle. "*sniffle... Hmph... M-Mommy..." he whine. Koushi smile kissing his son tenderly." it's okay we're already finish with that." He smile, massaging his body especially the butt. Shouyou continues to sniffle "Mommy... *sniffle..." Koushi just massage kissing his hair until his sniffles died down. Just letting out occasional hiccups. Suga grinned as he feels his son calmed down. Shouyou becomes drowsy from being near his Mommy. He was about to fall asleep when he hear his Mommy whispered.

"Are you okay now Darling?" he lift his head up and then nodded cutely, drool in mouth, eyes twinkling and face still flush from the earlier activities. Koushi cooed at his son. Then smiled... 

"Good because where not finish yet."

Shouyou flinched, eyes widening and moaned as he feels a finger prod his button. The finger was wet? Slimy? Cool? Slender? He doesn't know. All he know was that his button was being taken care of because his Mommy loves him. He was stunned and now he was moaning his heart out as the finger entered and jabs his sweet spot repeatedly. "Ahh... Ngnghh... M-Mommy... Mommy... Mmppp!"

Koushi looks at his son with hooded eyes,visible tent twitching as he watch his son squirmed in his lap, red and drooling from moaning and calling out to him. He smile as he called out to his son.

"Baby... Haa look at Mommy."

Shouyou look at his Mommy, his tiny hands clinging to Koushi's shoulder for support. "We can't finish your punishment when your Daddy's not home okay?" Shouyou just nodded bit even knowing what his Mommy is saying. "So while we wait for daddy let's play first okay?" His son just nodded. Koushi proceed to enter another finger. Waiting for his son to adjust then start to scissor it. Shouyou's moan grow louder humping on his Mommy's leg to relieve the pain of his peepee. Koushi chuckle and then stopped his hand. Shouyou's just look at him questioningly. His Mommy reach out to his pocket then revealed a small pink egg? It has wires so Shouyou doesn't know what it is. His head tilted as he look at his Mommy. Koushi laugh. 

"Will play with this Baby." Koushi said. "O-okay Mommy." He saw his Mommy coat it with something then hug his Mommy because he love his Mommy. Koushi smile at the hug then brought the toy to his son's butthole. He felt his son twitch when it enters. Shouyou's looks up flushed again from being entered by the mysterious egg. Koushi squished his cheeks then kissed his forehead. Shouyou's just hear a click before his whole body went rigid from the pleasure he feels from his button. His hug tighten and he moans, calling out for his Mommy. Koushi's smiled widely tracing his son's back down to his butt. He felt him shivered and then suddenly bucked to his arousal. Koushi hand tighten it's hold on his buttcheeks panting. He calls out "Baby" no response. 

"Shouyou" 

Shouyou looked up from hearing his name eyes teary and face pink. Koushi's cock hardened more. He moved Shouyou so he can free his cock. Shouyou looks at it confused still out from the pleasure. He took Shouyou's hand and put it in his cock. "Baby, do Mommy a favor and touch it." His eyes hooded as he whispered. Shouyou nodded wanting to make his Mommy feel good too because when his Mommy and Daddy touch his peepee he feels good. He start touching it. Small warm hands exploring and squeezing to the parts where his peepee feels good. Koushi lazily smiled hands playing with his son's hair and the other hand groping his son. He paused then get the switch then turn it higher. This cause Shouyou's hand to tighten around his clocked eliciting a moan out of Koushi and Shouyou let out a choked moan, surprised by the sudden intensity of pleasure. 

"hngnh! Baby..." 

"Ahh! Hnngh... Mommy!" 

Koushi guide his son's head near his cock. "Ha...Baby, Suck it. Just like how you eat your favourite popsicle" Shouyou, not knowing what to do just suck it like how he was instructed. It was hard cause his Mommy is bigger than the blue popsicle he always it and if was longer. It's also hard and hot. He proceeds to lick it first then his fingers traced the weird thing on its side. He feels his Mommy's peepee twitch in his mouth. He put it in his mouth while still licking it. "Baby suck the head." Shouyou doesn't really know what he mean so he just suck it. Koushi moans then sighs as he hold onto his son orange hair. He keeps himself seated to avoid bucking into his sons mouth.

"Darling... Hahh... Your doing a good job." 

Hearing the compliment, Shouyou tries his hardest to give his Mommy the good feeling he feels when they do this to him. Koushi reaches for the switch and put it in the highest option. Shouyou's moan was muffled by the cock around his mouth and it caused vibration causing Koushi to buck. His hands tighten and and he start thrusting when he feels his son choked a little then stopped and he feel a proud*. He just keeps on going until he feels the tight pleasure on his stomach. His cock twitch and white cum spurts on his sons mouth. Shouyou choked and his eyes water face going red from being deprived of oxygen. The cum make him cough. When Koushi looks at his sons, his cock hardens again at the sight of it. Shouyou's face is flushed red, eyes brimming with tears, orange hair messy and his tounge out with the cum inside his mouth and dribbling down his chin. 

"Haahh, shit" 

He gather his Baby and sit him on his lap. Shouyou look up to him tounge still out not knowing what to do with it. He's still shivering and twitching considering that the vibrator is still up in his ass. Koushi look at Shouyou then ruffled his hair. "Baby swallow it" Shouyou swallow it tasting it was bitter. But he didn't care because he was feeling good. Koushi chuckled. Then his hand wandered to his son's crotch. Shouyou bucks his hips into his Mommy's hand. 

"mhmp... Haa... M-Mommy... Will Mommy t-touched.. Shou-Shouyou's ngnh... p-peepee?" 

Koushi kiss him. "Do you want me to?" he ask slyly, avoiding it. Shouyou whimpered then nodded shyly. "Okay" Koushi said touching the tip of his son's cock. Shouyou hip buck. Koushi hold his son in the armpit to make him stand up. Shouyou proceeds to hold to his Mommy's head because his leg feels weak. Koushi, now face to face with his son's cock, swallowed it. Shouyou moaned loudly hips bucking into his Mommy's mouth as his grip on his Mommy's hair tightened. Koushi's hand grope his son's squishy butt as his son fucks his mouth. 

"MOMMY! AHH! NGNHH... MOMMY!" 

He felt his son cum as little streak of almost watery cum comes out of his son's pink cock. He feels Shouyou slumped on his head as he comes down from his high. Koushi sits hinata into his lap again and Shouyou cuddles into his Mommy immediately. Sugawara just chuckled, feeling Shouyou squirmed as the toy keeps vibrating inside him. Koushi peppers his face with kisses. 

"Shouyou, baby, Mommy loves you so much" Shouyou twitched and moan then cuddle even more. He feel Shouyou rubs himself and then stop to whine. He laughs then stopped. Koushi shuddered when he feels a kiss down his nape. 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"So what did I miss"

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide what is hinata's age hehehe. I hope you enjoy it. There's part two where daddy daichi comes home🌚
> 
> *his proud because his son have gag reflex
> 
> -Shouyou is adopted just saying
> 
> I'm a sinner. I need Asahi.


End file.
